The Hunter's Legacy
by hunt-zombie
Summary: Her father was an NCIS Special Ops Agent now it's his daughter's turn. Anastasia 'Tasha' Hunter is following in her father's footsteps. He taught her everything and she's about to make history. She tells her best friend Chris and he strongly disapproves a decision that will change her and life she knows it forever. Join Gibbs and his team on a mission that will change them forever.
1. Leaving

**Hey guys I'm back already for tonight at least! So I had a great idea from watching NCIS and I thought it through and I came up with this story.**

**A girl name Anastasia Hunter is a fitting image of her father, she always wanted to follow her father's footsteps and now her is her opportunity, an assassination was attempt on the president of the United States along with other leaders of each nation. When Tasha short for Anastasia captures the assassin he says it was only the beginning, but what could it be hmmmmm? **

**Also by taking his mission she would be leaving behind her long time best friend Chris Evans (yes the one from Captain America and The Avengers if you didn't know) doesn't approve of his best friend going taking this job, but she refuses and with that consequences are made. ****Join Tasha, Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, David and McGee on an all new journey full of twists and surprises, falling in and out of love that will change their lives for better or worse. **  


******This story has all different surprises and does contain ChrisEvans/OC and TomHiddleston/OC along with other pairings as well, but I'm not telling you guys just yet, I'm just getting started. This also my first fanfic of NCIS so bare with me if I get something wrong. Comments and reviews along with advice to making the story better are welcomed! I will not tolerate bullying on my stories, if you don't like it then don't read it. **

******I do not own NCIS or Chris Evans or Tom Hiddleston (I wish, but I don't)! I own my OC Anastasia 'Tasha' Hunter! **

******I hope you guys like it!**

******Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: Leaving

**Anastasia 'Tasha' Hunter's POV**

Packing my medium size duffle bag was tough, who would've thought being shipped to Afghanistan would be simple, and I was wrong. The fact is that Chris Evans thought it was an idiotic decision to enlist in the army, oh problem is I didn't enlist; I volunteer myself to go to Afghanistan because the director wanted a special ops agent to take on the task at hand. Working for NCIS has taken a toll on me. I know you guys are lost so let me brief you for a second. My name is Anastasia Hunter, but my friends call me Tasha, I work for NCIS as a Special Ops Agent and I'm one of the best according to the director. I'm 22 years old and I volunteer myself for a task that has to be taken seriously. Boss known as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my boss; my other teammates Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee will be joining me with this task. I told Director Leon Vance I could do this on my own, but Boss insisted I have the team with me including him. The task is that there is a plot to assassinate the president of the United States along with other great nation leaders joining in a conference in Washington D.C. The assassin was taken down at the sight and now in custody, but it was just the beginning. He had told us he wasn't alone in this plot, there is a group located in one of the army camps that's being held hostage as a sign of terrorism. That's when the president sprung into action, he wants every experienced army, navy, marine and NCIS agents in this task force and I'm in charge of it because of my status as Special Ops Agent. My father did a similar task like this so I'm following in his footsteps.

While packing up for a long trip ahead of me, I was thinking about Chris. If your also wondering who Chris Evans is the one who starred in Captain America the First Avenger, yup that's him. Now your wondering how do you know Chris Evans hmm? Well it's simple, I used to live in Massachusetts in Boston, my father was stationed in Newport RI but we couldn't afford a house there so we decided to move to Boston. We lived next door to the Evans family and that's when meet Chris and when I meet him I thought I was in love, however who was way older than me I was probably finishing up high school when I meet him and we became best friends. He always look out for me when dad was gone, he would listen to my venting, he cared about me but I knew he only loved me as a sister, plus he had a lot of girlfriends back then and he still does now. I could tell him anything, but that all changed when I told him that I would be going to Afghanistan. I can still remember the fight we had.

_"You can't be serious? This is a joke right?" I sighed and ran my hand through my long brown hair._

_ "I wish it was, however I'm not." He was still at a blank at what I just told him. I had to tell him, he's my best friend, but I think that was about to change._

_ "Tasha you could get hurt or worse killed!" _

_ "Chris, I have to do this. I'm a the only Special Ops Agent who knows how to do this and more experienced, this is my job no one knows how do to this better then me." _

_ "Can't they find anyone else to do the job!? You're too young to go to war like this! Think about your friends, your family! Your leaving them behind!"_

_ "Don't think I already know that!? Chris this is what I've always wanted to do. I followed in my father's steps because I wanted too. He loves this country as much as I do and I want to honor him in doing this."_

_ "There are other ways in honoring your father then doing what your going to be doing! Your leaving everyone behind! Jeremy, Scarlet, Hemsworth, Tom, Mark, Robert and everyone else!"_

_ "Chris I'm doing this and that's final! This was my decision and I'm sure as hell I'm going to do this! I thought you would support me, but I guess I was wrong." I got up from his couch and started heading towards the door until he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He was giving me this icy cold glare _

_at me and it started to scare me, but I held my ground._

_ "You walk out of that door; consider our friendship is done for." He's going to go that far, but I can go farther._

_ "Consider it done." With that I jerked back my arm and walked out with tears streaming down my face as I walk through the streets of Boston one last time._

Since then I haven't spoken to Chris in over three weeks. It's been the longest I haven't spoken to him. I ended out friendship and I wished I hadn't, but he just doesn't understand. I wanted to do this, to follow in my father's footsteps, to protect this country, to be an NCIS Special Ops Agent. My father was one and so am I. I packed my duffel bag and closed it. I opened one of the

drawers to my bedside table and grabbed a bunch of leaders to my friends including Chris. I put them in my small backpack, grabbed my bags and headed out. We were in New York because we had to train and coordinate our plan of attack, the sad part was Chris and everyone else were here because they were filming the new Marvel movie The Avengers. I had completely forgot once we arrived three weeks ago. I shook that out of my mind and started to head down to the lobby, once I got down there, Gibbs was there and he knew what I was thinking.

"Need a lift?" I sighed in defeat, damnit.

"I need to drop something off." He shrugged.

"Well, let's go." He knew I was friends with Chris Evans or was and he knew that I'm friend with his friends like Tom Hiddleston for example. We both became friends immediately since we had a few things in common like films, somewhat music and another that I can't remember. Overall, he's a good friend and a talented actor. Chris invited me to the set a few times and I became friends with everyone and we all hung out a couple of times when I'm not working. They all know my job so my guessing they already know that I'm leaving, but they may not know.

The car rice was silent and awkward, Gibbs tried so hard to make conversation, but they always ended up in a lecture. Once we got there, we went through security and they let us pass. It was kind of breezy today, I wore dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, black boots with buckles in the side that look like ski boots but there not, black jacket with a hood attached inside of the jacket and black leather fingerless gloves that my father has given me before he left for deployment. My hair was down, but it got in my face so i put it up in a half up ponytail. Gibbs was right at my side and put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and started walking towards Chris's trailer. Halfway there I stopped when I heard a familiar British voice.

"Come to say goodbye?" We both turned around to see Tom Hiddleston fully decked out in his Loki costume without the helmet. His black hair was slick back and his face was cleaned with no facial hair. His blue eyes showed concern, he knows.

"That's why I'm here." He nodded and looked towards Gibbs. "Tom this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, Gibbs meet Tom Hiddleston." They both shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs nodded.

"Nice to meet too." He eyes Tom's costume and I automatically knew where this was going.

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Loki God of Mischief."

"Riiiight." I sighed and looked at Gibbs.

"Can you give us a couple of minutes Gibbs?" He got the hint that I needed to talk to him and knew what I was going to do.

"Ten minutes." With that Gibbs started walking back the way we came from and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. I turned back to Tom, his face was full of concern, boy this wasn't going to be easy at all. "You know don't you?"

"Chris kept mentioning it whenever he felt angry or frustrated. Jeremy and Scarlet has taken his side on the matter."

"And you?"

"I understand completely, it was your decision and if you want to follow in your father's footsteps then I'll support you all the way."

"What about the others?"

"The rest of everyone else is staying out of the situation though Sam and Clark seems to understand." I nodded, I looked at my iPhone and my time was almost up.

"I need to ask a favor." He nodded as his face turned serious.

"Anything." I reached into my pocket and started to unfold letters that had different names to each and everyone on the set.

"These are letters to everyone including Chris," I looked up at Tom who started shaking his head, but I kept going on. "Tom if something happens to me,"

"Tasha, "

"If something happens to me Tom, I want you to give each of them their letters I wrote to each of them. Their names are written on the front so it should be easy," I felt a lump in my throat and tears were already streaming down my face. I swallowed hard and continued. "Your letter is in there as well, so if I don't come back I want you to read your letter and it will explain everything." I know Tom wanted to protest, but he couldn't and nodded. He took the letters in his hand as his own tears started to stream down his face. He looked at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the croak of his neck. Tom is a good friend to have, after the fight I had with Chris, I called him when I walked out if Chris's apartment lucky for me he was in town so he picked me up because he didn't want me to walk at night. I practically broke down crying and told him about the fight and everything. He listened and gave me some advice. Tom is a great guy and I think he had a little crush on me like a teenager would from high school.

"Hope you made the right decision." I heard him muttered, I pulled away to look into his blue eyes and I nodded.

"I need to do what's right." My phone ringed the song "You Stupid Girl" by Framing Hanley one of the bands I listen too. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Gibbs. I sighed in defeated realizing my time is up and answered the call. "Gibbs."

"Time to go." With that I hung up, put me phone back in my pocket and looked at Tom.

"I have to go." He nodded and hugged me again.

"Promise me you'll come back alive?"

"I promise." I know I shouldn't make promises like that, but it was something he need to hear and I am determined to bring everyone home alive. I pulled away and we both met each other eyes. He was handsome in his Loki costume and I couldn't tell what this feeling was. His gorgeous blue eyes were beautiful and our faces grew dangerously close that our noses touched each other. Our lips met, a gentle kiss laid up our lips, so soft, so warm, so gentle, it felt like time stopped just for us. I pulled back breaking the kiss and our foreheads touched and all you could hear was our breathing. I swallowed hard not wanting to end our moment. "I'll bring everyone home safe and sound."

"Including you?"

"Yes." He nodded and I started to pull away from Tom's warmth. We both let go of each other hands letting them fall to our sides. I started walking back towards the way I came; tears were streaming down my face as walk by everyone else. I looked over at a trailer and saw Robert Downy Jr, Chris Hemsworth, Clark Gregg, Cobie Smulders and Samuel L. Jackson talking and laughing. I stopped in my tracks and got lost in my own thoughts. I want to tell them, but Tom said that they wanted to stay out of the fight between me and Chris so I decided not too. I pulled out my iPhone, plucked in my earbuds, choose a song that will always suck with me "Creep" by Radiohead. I played the song and put my iPhone back in my pocket. Everything I went through, all the training, the overnight stack outs, catching every lead all of that lead up to this. However, doing all of that lead for me to be lonely because I don't want my friends being in this mess, they didn't deserve it. More tears stream down my face as the song represents me in every way. I quickly wiped away and started to walk again, but slowly. I glanced at the group again and I noticed Hemsworth looking at me curiously. I pulled out o it and kept on walking. Everyone else started to notice and they watched me walk away from the set. Tears started to stream down my face as I walked closer to where Gibbs was standing waiting for me. He noticed the tears and he wrapped his arms around me giving me a comforting hug. There are sometimes Gibbs can be full of it, but he has a gentle soul. He kissed my forehead and brushed the tears with his thumb.

"Ready?" I heard him through the blasting of my music and I nodded. He nod and opened the car door and I walked over to the passenger's side and got in the car. He turned in on and put it in drive. I glanced out the window and saw Hemsworth still looking at me, the others were trying to get his attention and he looked towards them. I looked away as Gibbs started to drive towards the entrance of the set. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away. The upcoming mission will change every single one of us whether its good or bad.

**Tom Hiddleston's POV**

I never wanted Tasha to leave not like this, but she's doing what feels right. Tasha and I became good friends and I consider her one of the best. She always wanted to be in the military, but she couldn't enlist in the Army because if her father. She told me the stories her father has done in his life as a NCIS Special Ops Agent. He was a leader and a great inspiration to everyone including Tasha. From what I heard, her father taught her everything. She loves her father, but when she found out he was killed while aiding a few troops from Desert Storm home, they were ambushed. It had taken a full year for Tasha to recover from her loses and her father was the only family she had left. Her mother died after giving birth to Tasha which she had a hard childhood. However, her father raised her on his own and she turned out to be a great woman. After a year, she followed her father's footsteps and became an NCIS Special Ops Agent. Her father would be proud of her, I know I am, but I just don't get why Chris wasn't happy for her. He was her best friend or was, now he doesn't talk to her after the fight they had. It made my blood boil of how he treated her, when I picked her up, she cried for a good two hours. She didn't want to hurt Chris, but she had to do what was right. This was her job, I understand, but apparently Chris does not.

"Are you okay Tom?" I was jerked back into reality, turned around and Hemsworth was standing there. I sighed out and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm okay Chris, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering why you were standing here by yourself, you look really sad from a far."

"Can I tell you something," Hemsworth gave a puzzling look but looked serious and nodded. "Tasha came by and I knew she wanted to see Evans, but I saw her and she came here to say goodbye." Hemsworth was even more confused at what Tasha meant goodbye, I sighed and look at Hemsworth with a sad expression that looked like a puppy that was just kicked. "She's leaving for

Afghanistan today." His eyes went wide in shock as my hands clenched on the letters Tasha gave me.

"She left for Afghanistan?"

"I'm afraid so." Hemsworth then ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed in sadness.

"He doesn't know doesn't he?" I nodded and he wiped the tears away quickly, but they kept coming back. I better do this now before he leaves.

"She wanted me to give you this," I handed the letter to Hemsworth and hesitated to take it.

"It explains everything on why she's doing what she's doing now. She would want you to read it."With that Hemsworth took the letter and nodded.

"I will read it before I go on set." I nodded and I started to walk away, but he asked something I didn't expect. "Do you know when she'll be back?" I stopped and my entire body froze. I never got to ask her that before she left. How could I not ask her? She probably doesn't even know it herself. It could take days, weeks, maybe even months upon her return. I could only imagine the hurt she's feeling, not know when you'll return home. It breaks my heart thinking about the situation.

"Tom?" I broke out of my thoughts and spun around to meet Hemsworth's eye full of concern. "Do you know when she'll be returning home?" I sighed and looked at the ground answering his question.

"Hopefully soon, whether she makes it out alive and brings everyone home safe and sound." With that I left still clenching tight to the letters as I set out to find everyone and give them their letters that Tasha wrote for them personally. I just pray she comes home, soon.


	2. Returning Home

**Hey guys! So I finished chapter 2 which I'm really happy with and I hope you guys like it! **

**In this chapter, months have gone by and the NCIS team comes back, however one soldier did not. As Tasha starts to grieve and blame herself for not bringing everyone back, the guilt starts to hurt her. When they get back home, they are welcomed with open arms from the rest of their team and ordered to be on leave for a month by Director Vance. The NCIS team takes it, but will it help Tasha get over the guilt? **

**Chapter 3 is being worked right at this moment and will be up probably tomorrow, if not then soon.**

**I do not own NCIS! I own Anastasia Tasha Hunter and friend Duke!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: Returning Home

**6 months later**

**Tasha's POV**

I would never have thought I would be here instead of bring in the silver casket in front of me then sitting on the plane returning home. We managed to find the Army base that was being held hostage and took down the terrorist group. However, we lost one of our own that day. Sergeant James Edward Barnes was killed, pushing me out of the way when a bullet hit him in his heart. He died instantly. I promised to bring everyone back alive, my promise has been broken. I was wearing minus the long sleeve shirt and the jeans and replaced with dark green shorts and a brown tank top with my black combat boots. I was covered in sweat and dirt, everyone else was the same as well. We were all sad and depressed that a comrade died in action for protecting me and this unit. James died with honor and we are certainly going to honor him. The pilot told us we'd be landing in D.C. soon, some of us helped each other out by cleaning up their wounds and the dirt off their faces. I just sat and continued to stare at the silver casket that held James in. I felt a wash cloth on my face and saw it was Gibbs. He gave me a small smile and all I could do is finally let the tears stream down my face as I mourn a fallen comrade.

We finally landed in Washington D.C. as the soldiers salute to Sergeant James Edward Barnes as his casket is lead towards the car. I saluted as well as his casket went by and the tears continued to stream down like a river that never stops flowing. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I knew it was Gibbs. Ever since dad died, Gibbs as been a father figure to me who made me happy and he made a promise to my dad to watch over me. Gibbs pulled me into a hug as I silently sobbed in his chest. The pain I felt two years ago came back and it was never going away.

We finally made it back to NCIS headquarters and on the way up to our floor, the elevator ride was silent. McGee, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were all in their own thoughts as am I until Tony decides to break the silence.

"Good to be back Boss, good to be back." We couldn't help it, but smile. Yes it was good to be back, however I wondering if everyone has gotten my letter which made me concerned, but I pushed that aside when the elevator made the ding sound and the doors opened. Everyone was working and doing their own business went walked toward our desk only to be met by Ducky, Jimmy and Abbey waiting for us. Up on one floor was Director Vance who was waiting as well smiled and clapped for our return. Everyone else noticed us and started clapping and cheering for us. They were all happy that we returned home safe and sound, I was overwhelmed by all the cheering and clapping that I didn't noticed Abby giving me a hug. I returned the hug as she pulled back and stared at me. She notices the dried up tears and the sadness in my eyes. She gave me a small smile and I did too. Gibbs walked past us and up the stairs to talk to Director Vance. He then motioned us to come up and join him and I knew we would be debriefing, but I didn't know it would be this soon. We all walked up to Director Vance's office as he was standing behind his desk waiting for one of us to talk.

"From what I heard from the unit, I say you all did a fantastic job especially you Agent Hunter, the determination to bring everyone home to their loved ones and the determination to bring your team home, I say you did a pretty damn good job." He paused for a moment studying my face expression; he knew I didn't bring everyone home. We lost James. "I know we lost Sergeant James Edward Barnes, but he wouldn't want us to dwell on his death, he would want us to honor him. We can't change the past, but we can change the present and the future as well." It's easy for Director Vance to say that, but I know I have debt I owe James. "I'm giving you all a month's leave, you all deserve it, gets some rest, spend some time with your loved ones. I don't want to see any of you until your well fit for duty, that goes for you Agent Hunter," My head snapped towards Director Vance, he was giving me one of his looks that he gives to Boss. "You will be taking two months leave since you were the leader of this group, I know your beating yourself up for not bring James home and now you need to stop and focus on future ahead. Plus, it will give you a clear head before returning to duty." He walked over to me as I look straight ahead; he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and sighed. "You did a great job out there, your father would be proud. I just know it." All I did was nod as a lone tear ran down my cheek. He patted me on the shoulder and walked back to his desk. He stood straight so did we. "You are all dismissed. See you in a month." We all nodded and started walking out of his office. "I will see you in two months Tasha." I glanced at him and nodded and walked out of his office. As we walked down the stairs from Director Vance's office, we saw Abbey, Ducky and Jimmy waiting for us. There was also another man waiting as well, he was in Marine Corp formals and he looked familiar to me. I looked at him for another moment and then I recognized him.

"Tasha,"

"Duke," I walked up to him and he hugged me tightly, he was from my dad's unit a long time ago. Chris was never fond of him because he had a trouble past. I didn't care Duke was probably the second best friend I ever had. Yeah he was two years older then me, but Chris is like well I shouldn't be talking about his age. Anyway, it's been a long time since I've seen Duke. I pulled away to look into his beautiful blue and green eyes, he's handsome, in high school he was an outsider just like me. We both had a lot of common his father was in the Marines and he was gone most of the time as well. We would hang out after school, go into the city of Boston and do whatever as long as we were with each other. I know Duke had a little bit of a crush on me and I kind of did too. I think I still do. "How are you here? I thought you were in California?"

"I got transferred, I was promoted captain and since you don't have a captain here at NCIS so, here I am."

"You are full of surprises Duke, but I'm glad you're here. I missed you so much." I hugged him again and he hugged me back. It's been a long time, I'm glad he's back. I felt him kissed the top of my head and leaned his head against mine.

"I missed you too so much. I'm so happy your home." I felt tears running down my cheeks. I'm gonna guess he knows I was gone on a mission. I pulled away and he rests his hand on my cheek. His handsome face smiling down at me and I smiled back knowing he's back in my life again. "I heard about your father, I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the funeral. I was out of the country and they told me about it but they couldn't get me home because we were on lockdown and I tried so hard, but they just couldn't let me go home,"

"Duke its okay, it's okay, I know and I even tried to get you home as well, but they said that they couldn't and I understand. You tried and that's all that matters, I'm just glad you're here now." He smiled and our foreheads touched each other.

"So I'm guessing you like your birthday present right?" I turned around and saw Abbey smiling and so was everyone else even Gibbs was smiling.

"Present?"

"Yeah your birthday is today and we're having a party at Tony's apartment. You know because his apartment is bigger and it's better and he barely has company over." Tony interfered before I could say anything.

"Excuse me? I do have company over,"

"Your father doesn't count DiNozzo, when was the last time you had actually company at your apartment like actually company?" We all laughed at what Ziva said was kind of true, Tony doesn't have a lot of company over at his apartment. I only was there a few times. Tony's shoulders sagged and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just this once." We all laughed and Abbey came up to me and pulled me away from Duke and dragged around the corner of the stairs.

"So do you really like your present? Be honest, you know I hate it when friends don't like their presents of any kind." I couldn't help, but laugh and I hugged Abbey.

"I love my present; I haven't seen Duke since he enlisted in the Marines and left to go training. So I thank you Abbey, thank you so much for bringing Duke home."

"Your welcome and I'm happy that you're happy again." We were still hugging each other, I pulled away and smiled at Abbey and she smiled back at me. She took my hand and I trailed behind her as we walked back to the others. I walked towards Duke and Abbey walked back towards McGee. Duke wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head.

"So what do you want to do?" I thought about that for a minute and then it hit me. The whole plane ride home, I was thinking about Chris, Tom, Hemsworth, Robert, Scarlet and everyone else. I just hope they read my letters when I was gone for six months. I would think it would give them time to read it and to think about it, but then again some of them wanted to stay out of it so they probably didn't read the letters yet. However, that doesn't mean I can't tell them that I am home. I looked up at Duke and at everyone else, they were confused at first, but Gibbs knows what I was thinking about it and he nodded.

"I need to find the Avengers."


	3. Reunion Part 1

**Hey guys! sorry for the little delay on updating, school has been taking over my life at this point since i'm almost done, but here's a little preview of this chapter.**

**Tom has been nothing but depressed during the six months since Tasha left for deployment, but doesn't want everyone to worry about him. however, the lack of sleep shows and his fellow actors are starting to notice even his best friend Chris Hemsworth notices his friend's strange of behavior. Tom successfully gives everyone their letters that Tasha wrote for them explaining why she choose to take on the mission and everything else. Tom has one more letter to give to and that's Chris Evans. How will he react when Tom gives Chris his letter from Tasha? And who is here to see Tom?**

**Also I set this date of story during July 2011 to December 2011 since The Avengers came out on May 4th 2012, i don't know if they were shooting in July or not so bare with me if i don't know that information, i'm just going where me gut is going. Fill free to send me comments or suggestions to make this story better. I like to hear from the people :)**

**Chapter 4 part 2 is in the works and will be up probably by this weekend along with chapter 5.**

**I do not own NCIS or the cast of the Avengers! **

**I own Anastasia Tasha Hunter!**

**Hope you guys love it!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 3: Reunion: Part 1

**Tom's POV**

I haven't heard anything at all whether her mission was a success or not. The thought has been eating me from the inside. What's worse Hemsworth has felt the same way too. Our director Joss Whedon has noticed our familiar in sadness which was not good. I gave everyone their letters, but they think it's from a due hard fan and what not so I don't even know if they read their letters. I know Cobie, Clark, Hemsworth, Mark and Sam read theirs and they all approached me and Hemsworth one day on the set and they all understood why she did what she's still doing. They asked if I heard anything from Tasha and I told them I haven't. The six months have gone by slow and felt like an eternity. It felt worse when my mind was on Tasha all the time, all these questions running through my head and the possibilities of coming home in a casket. There were some nights were I had nightmares of Tasha's funeral after I wake up I wouldn't go back to sleep. Hemsworth started noticed my lack of sleep, I try to hide the heavy dark circles under my eyes, but it became tough when someone else notices as well. It was hard telling them I was fine, but when Joss asks me, it is very difficult to fool the man. He had heard about Tasha's mission because he's been in contact with the director of NCIS. Joss knew Tasha was close to me and became friends with everyone on set; he also talked to Special Agent Gibbs while Tasha was talking with me. It made me feel better, but not by a long shot.

"Tom!" I snapped back to reality, I was still in my Loki costume, my hair was slick back, it was still long and black. I rubbed my tired eyes and saw Chris, but it wasn't Hemsworth, it was Evans who was decked out in his Captain America costume. "Hey man you are alright?"

"I'm fine Chris why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like shit even being in make-up and all, you still look like shit." Shit, he notices too even being in all this make-up and the costume, my lack of sleep is showing. The make-up artist has tried to hide the heavy dark circles under my eyes as best as she could, but still have the effect of being worn down for the after the battle scene. However, if Chris notices my tiredness, then everyone else has noticed as well, but didn't approach me about it. Shit.

"It's nothing,"

"Nothing!? Tom you've been getting to work late and you've passed out five times in the last two weeks of filming! What the hell is going on!?" I didn't look at him because I really don't know what excuse I have for him to believe. I came up with nothing; I think it's time to tell him why this is happening.

"Something has been bothering me for the last six months and it's been eating me up ever since," I paused the happened after I gave everyone their letters expect for Evans, I never gave him his letter because well because I never thought he would read it. I just simply thought he would throw it away since he told Tasha he shut down their friendship. His letter was still in my hidden pocket in my Loki costume. I closed my eyes and sighed at the fact that Tasha is not here.

"Ever since what?" Chris's voice sounded worried and his face was full of concerned of my lack of health right at this point. I can't blame him everyone has been worried for me; there's no point in hiding it any longer. My eyes were still closed and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Ever since Tasha left for deployment." I didn't look up at Chris because I know his face would be filled with disgust after mention her name. I snuck a peak at him and for some reason his face expression changed, it wasn't full of disgust or anything like that, it was full of sadness, concern, worried and most of all regret. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "She told me about your fight, she called me to pick her up and I was glad I was still in Boston for the music festival. She was crying for two hours, she didn't want you to be hurt Chris, but I think it was the other way around though. I could see it in her eyes she felt hurt and betrayal, your opinion mattered most Chris and thought you would be happy for her, but I guess she was wrong."

"I never wanted to hurt from the beginning, I regretted saying those words to her. Yes I didn't want her to go on deployment because I thought I was going to lose her, she's so young and smart, I felt like she would go to college and do something great with her life, but she wanted to be enlisted in the Army, but she chooses NCIS instead."

"She was doing it because she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, to make him proud even though he's not in this world anymore, he still would've been proud of her."

"She loves her father so much, it took her almost a full year to heal from his death, I know what death feels like, it's not something I want to go into depth."

"She's seen death all her life because of her father, she at least went to fifteen military funerals because of her father's job, but she understands what the people go through. She would do anything to help out the families who lost a dear loved one in battle."

"I just wished those words weren't the last because if they are, I will never forgive myself." Silence has over taken us and it was getting awkward by the second, I sighed, reached for the letter in my pocket of my costume and handed to Chris. He looked at it for a minute and raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is from Tasha, she wanted to me give it to you. She wrote everyone a letter including me, but I haven't read mine yet, I guess you can say I'm waiting for the right moment to read it. I just don't know when." I looked up at Chris; he was hesitating to take the letter, so I continued to explain. "She said it explains everything on why she chose her decision and what this mean to her. My guess it also explain the argument you guys had as well, but I can't be too sure though. I think she would want you to read it." Chris hesitated in taking the letter Tasha wrote to him, but he reaches for the letter and takes it. I sighed in relief as I feel a wave of dizziness coming at me. "My task is done."

"How long have been holding onto the letter?"

"For six months at least, I hesitated to give it to you because well, I don't know why exactly."

"You thought I would get rid of it."

"That did come to mind, but it slowly started to fade away because I had the feeling you would be over it by now. However, when you mention it again, I started to panic and I kept the letter ever since, but now I'm giving it to you."

"Tasha asked you to give it to me,"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't then who would?" I pulled out the guilty card and now I wished I didn't, it's not my style to do so, but I want to make Chris understand his actions or at least his poor choice in words. I care about Tasha so much that it hurts to see her cry or even be sad for someone else, it breaks my heart, and I just hope she comes home soon.

"Tom!" I snapped my head towards the entrance of the studio and saw Joss standing near the door. He motioned me to come over, but at this point I don't know if I can even get up on my own two feet. I slowly get up from my seat and started to walk slowly over towards Joss. He notices my lack of sleep and how much I'm exhausted, he puts an arm around my shoulders and help me be guided outside. "There's someone here to see you." He tells me in a whisper so no one else could hear what he is saying. I just nodded and let him guide me out of the studio. I couldn't help, but wonder why Joss is leading me outside of the studio and who is this person coming to see me? Those two questions kept echoing in my head and how much worry I'm having at this point. My tired eyes were about to close and every muscle in my body was about to shut down on me. I felt Joss's grip tightened on my shoulders as he helped me walk. He opens the door and sunlight immediately shined in my eyes, I quickly covered my eyes the light because of its brightness. As I was getting adjusted to the light and I felt Joss's grip started to loosen on my shoulders which made me curious at his actions.

"Tom." I froze and my eyes snapped opened. I know that voice, that voice I haven't heard in so long. Six months too long. I slowly removed my hand from blocking the sun and I see a figure standing not far from us. She has long brown hair that went down to her midsection of her back, wearing denim skinny jeans, wearing a red tank top with a black jacket keep her warm from the breeze and wearing black combat boots. Her green emerald eyes burn right through me as I remember the girl I've been worried about for six months.

"Tasha." With that I used with every living energy I have and quickly walk towards her. This can't be an illusion not now, but it wasn't. As soon as our bodies made contact, Tasha wrapped her warms around my torso and I wrap my arms around her shoulders engulfing her in a hug. Tears of happiness, joy and relief stream down my face as I hold the woman I've been worried for so long is now back in my arms. I could hear her muffled cries in my torso as I stroke the back of her head softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you so much too." I could hear her through the sobs; I pulled away from our hug and looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes are beautiful even with the tears they managed to be beautiful. I smiled at her with a smile I haven't in a long time, she smiled back as well. I brushed the tears away with my thumb and my lips crashed against hers. She kissed back with much force as I, her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms wrapped around her fitted waist. We both pulled back breathless as we stared into each other's eyes, I felt a spark between us like an electric wave flowing through my entire body, my emotions wild and crazy they are. Was I falling in love with Tasha? Would she love me back? I put those questions behind my mind and enjoyed this very moment with Tasha. I pulled her back into a hug and she returned the hug. I kissed the top of her head and leaned against her as she buried her face into the croak of my neck. "Don't ever leave me Tom." I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, she was home.

"Never."


End file.
